Ezylryb (Movie)
Ezylryb, also known as Lyze of Kiel, is a main/supporting protagonist in the 2010 computer-animated Movie, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole series. He becomes a mentor and father figure to Soren, the Movie's protagonist and is also the enemy of Surtr (later known as Metal Beak). The character was voiced by Geoffrey Rush. Background Personality Back as a young owl, Ezylryb was known as Lyze of Kiel who bravely fought during the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, it was known for a fact that Lyze did not go into battle for fame or for glory, but merely did it for a right reason. However, he took out the leader of the owls and bravely led other owls into battle. Most people believed him to be strange, such as when Soren and Gylfie first meet him. Also, some people doubt his teaching skills. Soren, for that matter, points out that what Ezylryb had taught him of Trusting his gizzard, but said that his wings could have been ripped off. Ezylryb has also been worried for the well-being of others. However, he's only shown this kind of emotion to younger owls, such as Soren and his friends, by telling Soren, Gylfie and Digger to stay to guard the other owlets who had been moon-blinked It is known for a fact that Ezylryb also has a very sarcastic sense of humor. When he confronted Metal Beak one last time, he sarcastically remarks that what he did to Metal Beak was an improvement. After the death of his enemy, Ezylryb becomes more light-hearted, as to when he playfully makes the children laugh Physical Appearance Ezylryb is an old Screech owl with both white and brown feathers. It is often noted by most people that he sheds his feathers from time to time. Ezylryb as Lyze of Kiel lost several of his talons. According to Otulissa, he could use a good bath every now and again, but that was probably her being rude. He's also got a scarred eye in the struggle. Powers and Abilities * Combats: As Lyze of Kiel, Ezylryb used to fight like a pro. He was able to fight Metal Beak and also take off his upper beak. However, age seems to catch up with him, as he is unable to fight Metal Beak. He was overpowered by Metal Beak and Nyra before being saved by Soren. However, Ezylryb was able to throw Nyra off of him during the final battle. * Meteorologist: Being the ryb (teacher) of weather, Ezylryb is able to keep track of the weather. He also had predicted when another storm was coming before he and his friends go to fly in the storm. * Flight: Ezylryb is an expert in flying, mostly trusting his gizzard over his head, as he advises Soren on how to fly when they are flying through a monsoon. * Mentoring skills: Ezylryb knows how to teach other owls. However, Ezylryb's methods aren't always the best forms of teaching, as his teachings were ridiculed by Twilight, Digger, Gylfie, and especially Otulissa. Soren had learned a great deal from Ezylryb, such as letting his own natural instincts take over flying and also learning the true nature of battle. Role in the film Early life Ezylryb was once known as "Lyze of Kiel", hailing from the Northern Owl Kingdom. At one point in his life, Lyze was the leader of the Guardians against the Pure Ones, who were led by the evil owl, Surtr, who later become known as "metal Beak". Both Surtr and Lyze fought against each other,however, it did not end well. While Lyze ended up with a lazy eye and many battle scars and missing talon, he had ripped off part of Surtr's beak. Lyze later hung up the battle claws, using his remaining one to gather coal and began to see it as a "distant" memory. However, he really didn't forget, as he had wrote part of the stories that would be thought legend. Eventually, Lyze changed his name to Ezylryb. However, everyone in the tree knows who he is. Similar Pages * Ezylryb (Books) Category:Characters‏ Category:Film Characters‏‎ Category:Male Characters Category:Whiskered Screech Owls Category:Film Counterparts Category:Owls Category:Siblings